Tokyo Teddy Bear
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Silver is constantly tormented by his classmates. The only reason he's still here is because of Gold. So what happens when he decides that he wants to change but goes about it the wrong way? Rated M for language and suicidal Silver. Summary in the chap.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I just got the idea to write this story! Besides GoldxSilver are a cute pair~ if I owned it they'd have WAY more screen time in the manga. So no suing me~ :3**

**Well here's yet another idea that wouldn't leave me alone! This one-shot for GoldxSilver was inspired by Tokyo Teddy bear by the Vocaloid Kagamine Rin. Yes I know the song has a sad ending where the boy in the song dies but I'm making it have a happy ending. I just altered a thing or two in the lyrics so it would flow with the story since Silver is an only child and I switched out the mother part and put Blue's name there because it made some sense I think. XD**

**Rated T for mild use of language and a suicidal Silver.**

**Well enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

><p><em>Blue, Father, my apologies to you,<em>

_My knees are trembling, sucking on my thumb_

_Gold, Crystal, I'll see you later_

_I'm reckless in these worn-out shoes..._

I'm not sure when or how my vanity started; it had gone unnoticed for the longest time. Until it began to take the patter on my lined paper spreading like a disease until it reached my mind. So I'm now standing in front of my mirror confused as I take notice of myself.

I hate how red my hair is, I want to bleach it.

I hate how long it is, I want to cut it.

I hate how my eyes look, I want to change them.

I hate how I dress; I want to burn my clothes.

I hate how I look in general, I want to change.

So I open the drawer on the sink after fishing around in the depths of the drawer's content I pull out a pair of red handled scissors. Holding the sharp tool used for cutting hair and what-not my hands start to tremble. I have to do this to change myself, so everyone will love me. Right? No, I'm too scared to do anything dropping the scissors into the skin I slam my bathroom door open gathering my things for school I leave my apartment after locking the door.

I stop to walk into a small family owned grocery store. I walk towards the arts and crafts aisle to see if they had a good pair of scissors. Only to find out that they had the exact same pair I had at home. Silently laughing at myself I place my hands over my face. Why do I want this so badly? Why do I want to change? I turned away from the aisle leaving the store only knowing that I was going to hurt myself.

The walk to school was normal as usual, Crystal started to walk with me first then we reached Gold's house he came flying out the front door wrapping both me and Crystal in a huge bear hug. Crystal was laughing while I was kicking Gold in the knee cap yelling,

"I can't breath!"

"Oh! I'm sorry Silver!"

Gold released me and Crystal from the hug. Crystal fell on her ass laughing, Gold started laughing as well as he rubbed my back to try and calm me down, while I simply swatted his hand away yelling,

"Don't touch me!"

Gold stood there smiling as he said, "Sorry Silver..."

Gold moved to help Crystal back up onto her feet while I gathered myself again. Feeling horrible about yelling at Gold. Why must I constantly be a dick towards him? If I keep acting this way then I really will lose Gold and when I lose him I'll lose Crystal.

Then I'll be alone.

We walk into our classroom, the first thing I see is a group of our classmates standing around my desk. Laughing as if they'd just done something funny until one of them says,

"Hey look! The freak is here!"

The group walks away from my desk laughing, throwing more hurtful comments in my direction. Crystal yells at them to shut the hell up while Gold's hand wraps around my upper arm. As if he's trying to stop me from hurting those basterds. I walk towards my desk only to become frozen in place as I read what is written and scribbled upon its surface.

**'FAG!'**

**'Ugly!'**

**'Your hair isn't really that red!'**

**'I hate your face!'**

**'Cold-hearted freak!'**

**'Gay!'**

**'Homo!'**

**'I don't want your germs!'**

**'FREAK!'**

The list goes on and on. I stood there paralyzed barely hearing the shocked gasp from both Gold and Crystal. Crystal turns around and starts yelling at the group who'd done this. While Gold stayed by my side and held my hand so none could see.

"I'm sorry Silver...this is horrible..."

I closed my eyes and leaned slightly against Gold, happy that nobody was watching us. I couldn't let them see Gold's kindness, because if that group was to see it they'd start attacking him. I wouldn't be able to bear it if I had to see Gold go through this.

He's far too kind...he's my rock. The only thing that keeps me here. But he was slowly loosening his hold on me. I was starting to give up. So I opened my eyes a little as I tighten my grip Gold had on my hand intertwining our fingers together I leaned in closer to him to breath in his sent.

His warm, kind, and spicy sent, the sent that belonged to Gold and Gold only.

School ended, I was walking home by myself. I felt cold, even though it was nearing the end of summer I felt cold. The only time I felt warm was when I was near Gold. Sighing I gave up on going back to my house as I turned to walk back to Gold's.

Once I knocked on the door it came flying open again, I was greeted to the back of Gold's head as he yelled,

"Mom! I have the door!" he then turned to look at me, his face lit up as he wrapped his arms around me. Pulling me into another bear hug for the second time today. Only this time I didn't' mind.

Setting me down and backing away he said, "What's up Silver? Why are you here?"

Avoiding his golden gaze I mumbled, "C-can I come in?"

Gold stood there staring at me, feeling stupid I started to turn away only for Gold to grab my arm pulling me into his house he yelled,

"MOM! Silver is going to be eating with us tonight!"

"Silver's here? Well, let me see him Gold!"

Gold's mother came running out of the kitchen, her black hair giving off a bluish hue under the lights. She ran towards us, wrapping her arms around me and Gold. Eh, my third bear hug today. Mother like Son I guess. She went on to messing with my hair as usual, and commenting that I need a little bit more weight on my bones. I simply stood there nodding my head, Gold laughing, and Gold's mother smacking Gold upside the head with her wooden cooking spoon.

A small laugh escaped my lips as Gold turned looking at me as if I'd grown a second head his mom walked off Gold grabbed my wrist dragging me towards the kitchen he said,

"We're having leeks mixed with liver cubes and some peacha berry cobbler! You came on a good night Silver!" Gold finished patting me on the back as I took the seat next to him. I started to nibble on my food frowning I looked at his mom mumbling,

"C-can I not eat the leeks?"

Gold's mom laughed as she replied, "Of course dear! Just be sure to eat the liver and leave some room for the cobbler!"

I sent her a small smile, "I will."

Gold walked me towards the front door; I reached out to open the front door only for my hand to fall. I didn't want to leave...I didn't want to go back to my cold and lonely apartment where those scissors were waiting for me.

"What's wrong Silver?"

Turning to look at him I asked, "Can I stay here for the night?"

Gold just stood there staring at me, shocked and appalled. Shaking his head he grabbed my wrist saying, "Of course you can! Just let me go and get the extra mat down so you can have the bed!"

Gold turned to walk away only for me to grab his arm mumbling, "C-can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Huh? On my bed?"

To embarrass to speak, I nodded my head while Gold said, "Okay." he took my hand and lead me to his bedroom.

His bed wasn't big, but we somehow managed to make it so the both of us would be able to sleep on the bed. My back was against the wall; Gold had his back to me as he turned off the light saying,

"Good night Silver."

"Night..."

Once I knew that Gold was asleep I wrapped my arms around him. Holding him close so he wouldn't fall off the bed. He was warm, he reminded me of a heater always warm. I closed my eyes as I set my head in his hair because of our height difference. His hair smelled of cherrie berries and his cologne. I sighed, I was happy. Happy that Gold never called me weird for asking to share a bed.

Closing my eyes I drifted off, waking up a few hours later to remove my arm from around Gold's waist so he wouldn't freak out. I was cold once again.

When I woke up again the knifes in Gold's kitchen seemed to stare at me. Giving me the choice to do what I'd originally wanted to do.

I couldn't take it anymore; they started to attack Gold with these hurtful words. Pulling the knife out of my bag I held it in my hands, all the kids started to scream. Gold and Crystal looked at me. Fear in their eyes at what I might do with the knife. I started to yell,

"Fucking leave him alone! I don't care what you do to me just leave him the fuck alone! He hasn't done anything to any of you! I'm not going to let you attack him like I've let you attack me! So if I were to change or to disappear and never comeback would you leave him alone? HUH! "

Nobody answered me, they were all fearful. Biting my lip Crystal was now hiding behind Gold crying. I'd scared her, Gold...he was walking towards me eyes filled with disbelief.

"Silver...put the knife down. It's going to be okay, I can deal with it." Gold reached for my hand that was holding the knife.

"No..." I lowered my eyes to the floor

"Huh?" Gold stopped as he looked at me I looked him straight in the eyes I started to yell,

"No! You won't be able to deal with this! You'll hurt yourself you'll turn into me! So...to protect you I'm going to disappear!" with that the knife sliced across my wrist.

Gold stood there paralyzed, I could only smile as I continued to cut myself. Keeping Gold at bay by pointing the knife at him.

I look at my blood stained hands, the blood on my desk that has run off onto the floor pooling around my feet. I looked at Gold mumbling, "This isn't me..."

Gold walks closer to me, his foot stepping in my blood that's pooled up on the floor,

"If this isn't you then why are you doing this Silver? Please tell me your reason?"

I send Gold a small smile not quite sure of a good answer for him.

"I want to change for you Gold!" I yelled as I stabbed the knife into my gut twice. Gold catching me as my vision started to blur.

My world turning black I was happy that the last voice I was able to hear was Gold yelling my name.

"SILVER!"

Please, say my name a thousand more times. My name and my very existence sounds so perfect when you say my name. So please Gold, can you say my name a thousand more times?

* * *

><p>I could hear the sound of buzzing machines, that annoying high pitch 'weeeeee' that they always make. The smell of strong chemicals and bleached reached my nose. Causing me to stop breathing through my noise and taking in greedy gulps of that invisible golden word called 'oxygen'.<p>

I felt something lying next to me, opening my eyes only to be met by a pair of golden puffy red eyes. I blinked,

"G-Gold?"

He sat there, staring at me tears falling from his eyes as he mumbled,

"S-Silver! Y-you a-almost...d-died I-I almost l-lost you!" Gold broke down completely as he wrapped his arms around my neck. Shocked I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist. Knowing that saying 'I'm sorry' wouldn't be good enough I just tightened my grip around his waist as I mumbled,

"I'm sorry Gold...I'm so sorry!"

Pulling away to look at me Gold smashed his lips into mine as he kissed me. Shocked I didn't know what to do; I jumped a little when Gold's tongue ran across my lip. He pulled away saying,

"Please don't do that again Silver! Don't you ever do that again!"

I'd never seen Gold this angry before, I was a little shocking. I leaned my head on his shoulder mumbling,

"I wont..."

Gold's arms wrapped around me again, his face hiding in my hair as my face rested on his chest he mumbled,

"Silver..."

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to change for me...I love you just the way you are."

I couldn't help but cry, I was so happy. He liked me even with all of my flaws and with how much I hate myself.

I love how red my hair is, because Gold loves it.

I love how long it is, because its the perfect length for Gold to run his finger through it.

I love how my eyes look, because silver and gold are good together.

I love how I dress, because Gold says I look amazing.

I love how I look in general, because Gold says I'm perfect.

And I love Gold.

_It doesn't matter who I become..._

_I just want to continue to walk beside you. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nah~ see told you I'd make it have a happy ending unlike how the song really went. I really had fun with this idea~ I'm obsessed with PMS atm because their so flucking adorable! X3**

**Well? Do you like it do you hate it? Leave me a review so I can know! I really had fun writing this one-shot that refused to leave my mind! :D**


End file.
